


Odd One Shots: Sam x Brennen

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech), someawkwardwhitebech



Series: TFIL [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Movie Night, One Word Prompts, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles between Sam and Brennen. :)
Relationships: Sam Golbach/Brennen Taylor
Series: TFIL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831693
Kudos: 2





	1. Pet Names

_Sam can't handle it~_ _Oh, look, another pet name, beloved boyfriend. And more: Baby Blonde, Sugar Sweet.  
_

_Brennen could do this all day. Sam probably couldn't handle it, his face is red at just the mention of "my special someone"._

Brennen chuckled as he glanced over to the blonde curled up in his side. 

They laid under the covers of Sam's bed, the movie displayed on Sam's laptop.

Brennen wouldn't stay long after his boyfriend fell asleep, probably tuck him in and leave.

Besides this series of events on the weekends, he chose to pay attention to the movie's romantic scenes.

_"You're my **special someone**... I can't afford to lose you to anyone else. Will you please-?"_

Brennen thought to himself, his arm curled around his boyfriend's waist, _'This is so cliche...'_

He glanced at the cuddling boy at his side and muttered against his soft head of golden hair, "My special someone.."

The blonde was not supposed to hear him and his pet names.

Especially the names he kept to himself. Those were classified for himself only.

"Bre?"

"Nothin', Baby Blonde, pay attention to the movie.."

The golden-haired boy gently lifted himself onto his knees from his lap and glanced over in alarm.

"Sam, baby? Your face is red, are you sick?"

Brennen reached a hand towards the blonde.

Sam simply took it in his own hand and kissed the top of it.

"Are you trying to turn me on, Baby Blonde?"

The blonde turned even brighter, "Why are you suddenly calling me pet names, Bre?"

"Is it bothering you?

The blonde went quiet, his face blurring blush and he gently pressed their foreheads together.

"In more ways than one..."

The brunette chuckled to himself and pulled the other to straddle his waist, "I love you."

The blonde blushed even more and nuzzled his face in his neck.

The brunette pressed his lips to his lover's heated cheek and smiled, "I love you, Sunshine~"

"Stop it" Sam whined in his neck, "You're embarrassing!"

"You're so cute, my beloved boyfriend."

The blonde wrapped his arms around the male's neck.

He gently pressed an appreciative but timid kiss to the base of Brennen's neck.

Brennen wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

The two sat in comfortable silence until a scream echoed from the laptop.

The blonde yelped and sat up straighter, arms loosely clinging to the brunette.

"Damn cockblocker..."


	2. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written back in 2018: Sam comes back to the traphouse with reddish-pink bruises littering his neck and collarbone- and Brennen's merch hoodie in his hands.

A casual day turned into chaos as the reddish bruises had settled on his pale neck and collarbone.

  
He barely had time to cover them up as he opened the doors and entered their huge mansion.

A camera was pointed at him within seconds, Aaron standing behind the offending object.  
  


The boy glanced over Sam's disheveled blonde hair, his pale neck, and the markings.

Colby rounded up behind Aaron, "We have a video to record, dude, what took you so long?"

"I went to visit somebody," The blonde readjusted his t-shirt so that a majority of the markings were covered.

The brunette glanced him over suspiciously, noting the male was holding one of Brennen's merch hoodies.

"Brennen?"

The blonde blushed and nodded, "Uh, yeah.. Anyway, I'll go get ready."

Colby huffed and crossed his arms, "Hurry up."

Sam shrugged and pressed forth, walking towards the stairs despite the glances at his back.

"I'll try to!"

He ran a hand through his messed hair and hopped up the stairs, face gleaming red.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

The reddish bruises covered all the pale skin along his collarbone, the base of his neck, and his jawline.

A knock at his door startled him as he dabbed a cold napkin on his neck.

Sadly it wasn't helping with the appearance.

"Yep?"

"Almost ready in there, buddy?"

Colby stood silently in wait behind the door.

The blonde sighed, "Come here."

The door opened slowly, revealing a slightly confused brunette, "Hmm?"

"Alright, look, we have a thing going."

"Who?"

Sam flushed and stumbled over his words a bit, "Me and Bre"

Colby chuckled, "Are you now?"

A sudden cheeky smirk cascaded over his lips and he stepped nearer.

"Sam, When did that start?"

The blonde hushed the brunette as Aaron rounded the corner.

"We ready to start? Jake's waiting downstairs."

Sam nodded furiously, "Yep. Let me grab my phone."

Aaron glanced between Sam and Colby steadily before shrugging and heading downstairs.

Colby smirked, "So?"

"A month ago, you remember when Katrina and I were talking about him?"

"And I thought she was confessing to you about liking him?"

Sam giggled and nodded, "Great cover-up story, too."

The brunette shuffled back away before sighing, "You can trust me, Sam."

The blonde nodded and walked around him, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

"I know."


	3. The Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2018: Sam and Brennen went to an Ice Cream parlor for a date- Sam likes cherries, Brennen prefers his blondie.

The man could play you, pass your cards around like a dealer, and send you straight to the deck.

He never gave you a second chance, not even with friendships.

Fucking up this very special occasion might as well be his death.

A cherry ached in it's placed, a warmth heating in his cheeks as the brunette smiled to him.

 _Act casual_ , he told himself, _act perfectly casual._

"Sam? Baby, you okay?"

The blonde, startled, smiling nervously and bobbed his head.

His blue eyes shot towards the brunette's tongue, watching it slide casually across the bottom lip.

_That's a sin!_

His cheeks heated up again, his head warming up above the temperature of the sun.

"Are you going to eat or not?"

If Sam hadn't known the man, he'd have guessed he'd be annoyed.

However, the blonde calmed himself with a smile, "Yeah, sorry. Your eyes are distracting."

_When in doubt, FLATTERY!_

"I'm being complimented on MY eyes by THE Sam Golbach, prince of blue?"

Sam blushed furiously and cleared his throat.

It suddenly felt dry and he licked his lips subconsciously.

The darkened coloring in Brennen's eyes accompanied the subtle smirk.

"I could eat you faster than that cherry, baby."

Bre had a way of flirting, despite the several playful phrases he said in his videos.

Most were just jokes, they were subtle and light.

The man knew how to wrangle the blonde into an uncomfortably, heated, tight position.

In more places than one.

Sam smiled and gently swiped his tongue along the edge of his ice cream, flirty glints in his eyes.

Bre's eyes darkened with more lust and he leaned forward, catching the blonde's chin with his hand.

The blonde's chin was lifted to be level with Brennen's lips, the cherry was long forgotten between them.

Soft but chapped lips met Bre's moist and plump lips.

A gasp was heard from the smaller of the two, a moan following after.

The cherry was long forgotten.


	4. LittleSpace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2018: LittleSpace Prompt

The blonde was a jumbled mess when Brennen had found him that morning.

He kept rambling about stuffies, ranting about missing his colorful flower crowns and his color-coordinated outfits.

Sam didn't seem to notice Brennen standing at the doorway of their newly shared room, eyeing him curiously.

The blonde's eyes were filling with tears and he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms.

He was pouting, bottom lip poking out and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Brennen smiled and stepped in, "Sam?"

The blonde jerkily glanced up and gasped, "B-Bre?"

The man smiled and entered the room, gently standing in front of the blonde, "What's wrong??"

Sam gulped nervously and gently took Brennen's hands in his, "I'm... um..."

Brennen gently knelt down closer to his level and pressed a kiss to his hands, encouraging him to speak up.

"...little space..."

The brunette wasn't sure what that was exactly, but he had a fair idea of it, glancing over the male's features.

The blonde felt his face heat up before more tears streamed down his cheeks again.

"You're a little, right now?"

Sam sighed in relief, he didn't have to explain it in his condition.

"So stuffies... did you leave them in your old room with the rest of your stuff?"

The blonde sniffled and nodded.

Brennen smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, moving his hands from the blonde's and wiping his tears away.

"Baby, you DO know that we're picking up the rest of your stuff today, right?"

The blonde felt his face heat up again, thinking it couldn't get any brighter in color.

Bre smiled and gently guided a hand to the nape of his neck, the other brushing his blonde hair to the side as he leaned in.

He brushed his lips against the blonde's and tilted his head slightly.

The blonde fell in immediately.


	5. Anxiety Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2018: Sam and TFIL, plus Brennen, are exploring an abandoned place when they hear gunshots. Sam in his glory of past issues, enters Anxiety Attack mode and his boyfriend's the only one, aside from his best friend, who knows how to calm him down I the easiest and fastest way possible.

Gunshots rang out from around them.

The farm had been awake, had completely found them placing an X sticker on the wall of his abandoned Asylum.

Why was their an asylum on a farm anyway?

Why couldn't it have been on better lands?

It was a good 45 years old already and parts of it fell to rubble before they'd even gotten to it.

Brennen groaned and glanced around the stone tower's wall.

A flashlight zoomed from him and onto the treeline.

An incoherent yell from the crazy farmer was heard, but they pretended it was nothing.

There was a bigger worry at hand.

"Sam, take deep breaths, calm down."

Colby's words have always been the first to calm him, but it wasn't working this time.

The blonde wasn't focused on hearing his best friend.

"Sam, please?"

The blonde trembled, his whimpers still as quiet as he could keep them.

He was feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, and the worry and faint-hearted exhaustion ran him both at once.

It was as if he was in a box, he couldn't breathe well or see much of anything.

He had tunnel vision, he couldn't see anyone and no one's words made any sense to him.

"Sam?"

There's a new voice, Sam wavered.

Brennen shook the male gently, his fetal position proving difficult to glimpse at his blue eyes.

"Sam, Baby, please."

The group around them changed forms and positions in shock, Corey and Colby whispering among themselves.

The blonde knew they were talking about leaving the faggots behind.

It's the only thoughts he's had since the two had secretly been an item.

The blonde's chest heaved; tightened, and he curled tighter on himself; tears and whimpers.

The brunette crouching next to him wrapped his arms around his form.

"Sam, look at me."

The blonde shakily glanced up.

Good, Bre thought, he's getting better at focusing on me.

His finger gently grasped the blonde's chin and pulled his face towards him.

The world they were exploring around them was forgotten by everyone.

The gunshots of a running property owner seeking them had also been forgotten.

His lips were warm in seconds, his tongue swiping out to tease the other into a better reality.

The blonde gently shuddered and pulled away, Bre stood and held his hand out.

"Come on, and be quiet. We'll get you out of here."

Sam nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing a moment for Bre to clear his tears away from his cheeks.

Colby watched in awe, in shock and surprise.

The rest of the group nodded between the two.

The blonde murmured something under his breath, moving on from the tower they hid under.

Bre chuckled and shrugged, following his baby blonde.

"How long have you been dating him, Brennen?"

Colby was the first to ask, and the last.

The group waited quietly until they reached the forest's edge.

"About half a year."


	6. HouseWife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2018: The Reader interviews the two celebs who the housewife is between them. That's the whole story.

If you were to ask either of the two males sitting in front of you, which one is the housewife, the answer would be simple.

The brunette would shrug and simply size you up, glancing at you wearily. 

However, with a bright smile, the blonde would glance at you brightly and gleam.

The answer couldn't have been more obvious.

Blue eyes full of pride and positive energy that seemed to attract the brunette's annoyed glare.

"Sam, don't start."

The blonde would chuckle, an arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders as he leaned in close to speak to you.

"Well, if I had to be honest, I do most of the work around the house."

"Do not," the brunette smiled, obviously trying to impress his fan.

The blonde grinned, "Who does the dishes? Who mops the floor and brooms the kitchen and bathroom? Who cooks dinner and breakfast?"

the brunette furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Well, Bre?"

He'd answer snarkily, "Who takes care of us when we're sick? Who orders fast food when you don't feel like cooking? Who vacuums the bedroom?"

Then, he would lean in close to naughtily whisper something into the blonde's ear, something you would never know about.

But you'd watch as the blonde kept his mouth shut, eyes glistening and dilated with lust, brow furrowed, cheeks shiny with a crimson blush.

"We would both be fair housewives," the blonde glanced warily at the brunette next to him.

You sat in there in silence before speaking up, "I thought guys preferred to be the strong husband who brings home the dough?"

Quickly, the brunette would retract his statement, his stuttering simply validating your point.

These two were an absolute mess.


End file.
